mortal_kombat_konquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat: Konquest Wiki
Welcome to the Mortal Kombat: Konquest Wiki Mortal Kombat: Konquest is a fanon version of the Mortal Kombat Universe, created by me (General Steelflex the Great) for my own personal amusement. Obviously, nothing here is to be taken as official canon. Visit Here for a complete list of pages on the Mortal Kombat: Konquest wiki. Choose Your Destiny... Legend tells that at the beginning of time, the Elder Gods co-existed with a nigh-omnipotent creature known as the One Being. The One Being constantly hungered for more and more power, feeding off the energy of the Elder Gods as a parasite. Eventually, the Elder Gods combined their strength and defeated the One Being after a long and exhausting war. In the end, the body and the very essence of the One Being was shattered into hundreds of pieces by the Elder Gods, to ensure the horrible creature would never return and once again challenge their power. The shattered pieces of the One Being went on to form the various realms, from which mortal life would eventually begin to spawn. Thus, the Universe as we know it was born. For untold eons, the Elder Gods watched over the realms, sworn to never interfere directly in the affairs of mortals for fear of inadvertently bringing about the return of the One Being. They created a race of powerful immortals known as the Lesser Gods to ensure that their will was enforced, with a select few designated as Guardians of a particular realm. Despite all the warring and bloodshed that spread throughout the various realms, the Elder Gods themselves would still not interfere. Their only true concern was ensuring the One Being never returns. Eventually however, they were forced into action... A ruthless warlord from Outworld known as Shao Kahn the Konqueror was obsessed with invading other realms and using the mystical arts to merge them with Outworld, thus increasing his dominion and power. With many of these other realms woefully unequipped and unprepared to handle such a force, it was easy pickings for Kahn. Thus several of the Guardian Gods, including Lord Raiden of Earthrealm, pleaded with the Elder Gods to afford these lesser realms a chance to defend themselves. Fearing the merging of too many realms would cause the One Being to reform and return, the Elder Gods agreed to act. They decided to put in place the Mortal Kombat Tournament. When one realm wished to merge with another, they would first have to declare Mortal Kombat. After this, a fighting tournament would be held every generation (50 Earthrealm years), with representatives from both realms participating. If the conquering realm won 10 tournaments in a row, they would be granted the right to merge the realms. Although the tournament has significantly slowed down Shao Kahn's konquest, it has done nothing to truly stop it. The Konqueror will not rest until all the realms belong to him, until every race swears their allegiance to him, and until his power is such that even the Elder Gods themselves will bow at his feet... Latest activity Category:Browse